Addicted To You
by redickgirl04
Summary: The good times of Billy and Phyllis * PHILLY *


Billy woke from sleep in the bed and immediately reached for her, but his hand found only the cool crisp sheet. He glanced to the floor and noted that her clothes were still strewn about his room where he had ripped them off the night before. He scratched bedhead and called out, "Phyllis?"

Phyllis appeared in the doorway of his bathroom and leaned in the doorway in just a towel. "I was wondering if you were going to make me take a shower all by my lonesome this morning."

Billy made quick work of untangling himself from the sheets and moved to stand before her. He smiled when he saw her eyes drift south where he was already hard for her. His hand moved to the bruise she'd gotten from the accident, "You feeling okay?"

Phyllis smirked and dripped the towel altogether, "I'll be feeling much better in the shower."

Billy was stunned and captivated as he watched her walk across the bathroom and get in his large shower. He didn't miss the extra hither sway to her hips. There was just something so alluring about her, and she knew she had him hook, line, and sinker. He shook his head and followed behind her and joined her in the large steam shower. He placed a kiss at the back of her neck as his arms wrapped around her from behind to pull her to him. "I wish it could always be us like this."

Phyllis leaned back into his embrace and sighed. This was where she felt whole. This was where she felt the most loved was with Billy, but they had a huge problem. She glanced down at her left hand and the ring that Jack had put on her hand. How could she break Jack like this by carrying on an affair with his own brother for god's sake. She was about to start spinning out of control with all the reasons she and Billy couldn't be, but his arms traced down her arms and their fingers interlocked.

Billy could feel her beginning to wander away from him, and he couldn't have it. They had to tell Jack as soon as possible, but that didn't mean they couldn't be together until then. They had to be together. He leaned down placed a kiss on her neck, "Nothing else matters but us here."

Phyllis turned in his embrace as they were both soaked from the rain shower head he had. She reached up and placed a return kiss on his neck before she reached for the shampoo. She motioned for him to sit on the bench in the shower stall, "Sit."

Billy smiled and took a seat following her directions for now.

Phyllis poured a sizeable dollop of shampoo in her hand and moved to stand before Billy. She began to message his head and wash it at the same time. The moans and groans he let out as she worked only heightened her desire for this man. Looking down she noted that in all her work his erection was only getting larger and harder. She leaned back and used the spray jets to rinse his hair clean of soap before she lowered herself on her knees before him.

Billy could only stare open mouthed as he knew what she was going to do. Their couplings had been so fast before that this hadn't happened yet. They'd been so needing to just be joined that taking their time and absorb in other things that could bring the other pleasure. He inhaled sharply when her hand grasped his shaft, and suddenly all he felt was the hot wet warmth of her mouth around him. His hands clutched the edge of the bench of the shower, "Fuck, Phyllis."

Phyllis smiled around his cock as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth while her hand worked what didn't fit. She moaned and the vibrations nearly sent him over the edge. She continued to work him with her hand and mouth for several minutes before she felt him begin to swell in her mouth. Her hand moved to play with his balls until she heard him yell out her name as he came in her mouth. She swallowed all he had to give and hummed to herself how hot this all was. She loved that she could bring him to such a level of pleasure. Minutes passes before she finally released him from her mouth. She smirked up at him, "You okay up there?"

Billy shook his head, she was so smug, and he was not going to let her win this game. He finally stood up on somewhat shaky legs and held out a hand to help her stand up. He pushed her back towards the rain shower head and grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands as he moved behind her.

Phyllis felt Billy plaster himself against her body, and she felt his friend down south already hardening again. God the way they wanted each other; it was like a powerful drug. One look into his eyes and she was drowning in him.

Billy began to massage the shampoo into her red locks for several minutes as she moaned and groaned in pleasure. He ran his hands through her locks to rinse them. His left hand reached out to grab the bar of soap as he lathered his hands. He reached around her and began to use his hands to soap her breasts and play with her hardened nipples for several long minutes until she finally pushed his hands away and turned towards him. He smiled that innocent smile, "Something wrong"

Phyllis shook her head at the look of innocence he was trying to portray. They both needed each other too much at this point to keep playing these games. She pushed him back to the bench again and took his erection in her hand. She ran the head of his shaft around her clitoris a few times before she finally sunk herself all the way on him in one long stroke downwards that had them both breathing hard.

His hands gripped her hips so hard that she'd probably have finger print bruises from him come morning, but he didn't care. He liked seeing her marked from him. They continued a fast and hard pace in the shower that ended with him pumping into her from behind her while she tried to hold onto the tile work to have something steady to hold onto it was so good. Billy snaked a hand down her body and found her clit. He circled it three times and squeezed it with his fingers that finally sent her over the edge screaming his name which triggered his own release inside of her.

Phyllis turned slowly around when she felt him pull himself out of her. She moaned at the loss of him joined with her body. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled back, "I'm addicted to you Billy Abbott ."

Bill placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I fell the same way."


End file.
